Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena
|Caption2 = |artist = Morning Musume |Japanese = モーニング娘。CONCERT TOUR 2002春“LOVE IS ALIVE!” at さいたまスーパーアリーナ |start = March 30, 2002 |end = April 28, 2002 |recorded = April 28, 2002 |format = DVD, Blu-ray |released = July 31, 2002 (DVD) October 26, 2005 (DVD re-release) August 7, 2013 (BD) |label = |Last = Live Revolution Aki Fall 2001 Tour |Next = LOVE IS ALIVE! Summer 2002 Tour}}Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE! at Saitama Super Arena (モーニング娘。CONCERT TOUR 2002春“LOVE IS ALIVE!” at さいたまスーパーアリーナ) was the video release of Morning Musume's 2002 spring concert tour. Country Musume, Coconuts Musume and Fujimoto Miki were featured as guests. This concert was the first that featured 5th generation members Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto and Niigaki Risa. It was filmed on April 28, 2002 and the DVD was released on July 31, 2002. It sold 82,993 copies. The Blu-ray was released on August 7, 2013, and it failed to chart on Oricon's DVD chart. Setlist #OPENING #Souda! We're ALIVE #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan #MC #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Ikimasshoi #Otoko Tomodachi - Abe Natsumi with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa #Suki na Senpai - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa #MC #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni #Ai~n! Dance no Uta - Minimoni #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki #Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Fujimoto Miki #Summer Night Town (English Version) - Coconuts Musume #The☆Peace! #LOVE Machine #Densha no Futari - Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa #MC #MC #Hajimete no Rock Concert - Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #Happy Summer Wedding #Koi no Dance Site #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU ENCORE #MC #Morning Coffee (2002 Version) #Honki de Atsui Theme Song #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU Tokuten Eizou (特典映像) #Souda! We're ALIVE Members Featured *Morning Musume **1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd gen: Goto Maki **4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai ;Guests *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai *Fujimoto Miki *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Blu-ray Listing at Sony Music Shop Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2002 Concerts Category:2002 DVDs Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:2002 VHSs Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays